


babies do attract attention

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Unknown, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can’t figure out the harness to carry the baby. Derek is ridiculously enchanted by the image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	babies do attract attention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Prompt #109 -- Harness at fullmoon_ficlet. I struggled with this one because apparently my brain has a default setting of smut and I kept coming up with adult ideas for the prompt. Then just as I was saying that I couldn't write something this week, I had a brainstorm and this spilled out in about twenty minutes (thirty with light editing). So I hope you enjoy some Sterek fluff with a borrowed baby! As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“This thing is a torture device, Derek.” Stiles has one arm through a hole in the straps and he’s holding the rest of the harness away from his body, his expression twisted into a frown while he exudes a scent of frustration. “I don’t understand how this thing works.” He opens his eyes wide, bats his eyes. “Help?”

_Fuck_. Derek heaves a low sigh, pushes himself up from the couch. “I am _not_ the one who offered to babysit for Scott and Kira. In fact, I don’t remember even offering my loft as a location for babysitting. I thought you said you were just going to spend the day at home on the couch with her.”

“I got bored,” Stiles says, bouncing a little on his feet. “C’mon, Derek, help me out here. We can take her out for a walk. You could wear the baby if you want; you _know_ women would be all over that. She’s like a chick magnet. Wear the baby and they’re all over you.”

“That’s sexist.”

“Realistic,” Stiles counters. “If some guys want to go all gooey-eyed over me because I’m caring for someone else’s child, I’ll take that too. C’mon, you know _no one_ can resist a cute baby, and Alyssa Cherie McCall is one of the cutest babies I’ve ever seen.”

“ _One of_?” Derek responds, his eyebrow arched. “Scott would be offended.” He reaches for the harness, hesitates when he realizes it means touching Stiles, who hasn’t stopped moving. “Stop,” he mutters, one hand on Stiles’s shoulder to make him stay still so that he can untangle the mess that the harness has become.

“One of.” Stiles shrugs. “I mean honestly, when you combine genetics like Jackson and Lydia, you get a kid like Blake, who was ready for a modeling gig the day he popped out of the womb. And Isaac’s little girl has cheekbones that could cut glass. Someday I’m going to have a kid and he’s going to feel woefully inadequate around this pack. And you’re going to have a kid that makes the rest of them look ugly.” He looks down, and Derek tries not to fumble the straps of the harness. “Do you really know how this goes together?”

“Mom had something like this when I was a kid, when my brother Zach was born,” Derek mutters, not looking up. “She made me and Laura use it when we took him out. Werewolves don’t like being in carriages, we want to see everything, even when we’re small. Front-facing carriers are best as soon as the baby can hold its head up properly.” He manages to undo the buckles and taps Stiles’s hand, helping him slip his arms through so Derek can get it set properly, ready for a baby.

“You gave this to them,” Stiles says slowly. “This torture device is your fault. Because it’s best for Alyssa.”

Derek feels his cheeks go pink. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” Stiles crouches down in front of the car seat where the small infant is gurgling happily, her hand pushed into a drooling mouth. “Hey there, baby girl,” he murmurs as he picks her up, cradling her in his arm and swaying slightly as if he’s gotten used to having a baby around. He touches her hand and she grabs onto his finger and shoves it in her mouth, chewing on it.

Derek’s heart melts, just a little bit.

“I think you’d have beautiful kids,” he says softly. “They’d have your fawn eyes, and your long fingers. They’d have spotted skin to make them absolutely unique. And they’d be incredibly smart.”

Stiles snorts. He kisses Alyssa on the forehead, then turns her, struggling to get her into the harness. “Right, and who would I be having these mythical kids with? Still single, remember? All my friends are hooking up, settling down, and I’m staring thirty in the eyes and I don’t even have a steady anything.” 

He wobbles and Derek reaches out, helps stabilize Alyssa. Their hands brush, fingers momentarily tangling while Derek gets Alyssa between the correct straps and into the right spot in the harness, her bum settled on the flap and her arms and legs waving wildly as she stares out from Stiles’s chest.

She’s adorable, and Stiles looks like a natural carrying her. It sets off something in Derek’s chest, this little tight knot that blooms into sudden want, and he’s just glad Stiles isn’t a wolf to smell the sudden charged scent in the air.

“Life changes pretty fast.” Derek coughs to get rid of the roughness in his voice, refusing to meet Stiles’s gaze. Instead he reaches for his jacket and shrugs into the leather, then holds out Stiles’s jacket for him. He wraps a blanket around Alyssa, turning her into something like a small burrito with her face peeking out from under a hat, firmly attached to Stiles, and Derek boops her on the nose when she giggles.

He glances back at Stiles just in time to see him closing his mouth quickly, a flush staining his cheeks beneath the dotted moles. “Uh. Yeah,” Stiles says. “Life. Changes fast. It does.”

Derek inhales, tongue flicking out just enough to taste the musk in the air, and he smiles at the unwitting answer Stiles has given him. He takes the time to let one hand slide down Stiles’s back, settling at the small of it, fingers pressing in to guide him to the door. “Let’s take a walk and smell the roses before it moves too fast, then. Show off Scott and Kira’s baby to the world. See what kind of attention you attract.” The words might be a test, waiting to see if Stiles will acknowledge this _thing_ that’s happening.

Stiles licks his lips. “Maybe I don’t need any more attention.”

_Perfect_.

Derek grins, lets his hand press just a bit harder against Stiles’s back. “Maybe you don’t,” he agrees. Because he’ll make sure Stiles gets all the attention he could ever need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
